


Visit

by notmyyacht



Series: I Won't Run, I Won't Fly [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, M/M, and I am sorry, i am a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking down the path, bouquet in one hand, umbrella in the other, Barba can't help but think how cliché this looks. A graveyard in the rain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I have no good excuse for this.

Walking down the path, bouquet in one hand, umbrella in the other, Barba can't help but think how cliché this looks. A graveyard in the rain... well, it's drizzling. At least it wasn't a funeral. No, that day was sunny.

Sunny... Sonny....

Stupid. Barba turns on his heel. He walks past those that don't matter and stops on the one that does.

It doesn't say "Sonny" on the stone head. Something about that bothers Barba, but he kneels, placing the flowers down just the same. Sonny hated being called by his actual first name. Barba never got a chance to ask why.

"Hey," he says, his voice straining to get the word out. He reaches out and traces his fingers over the engraved letters of Sonny's first name. "I'm back again."

Barba stays by Sonny's grave for over an hour. At one point the sky opens up and it's pouring. Barba stays anyway.

"They named him Dominick," he tells Sonny. "He looks just like Bella. You'd like him. She tried to me make me hold him." He flashes a small smile and says, "That didn't necessarily work out. I held him for a full two seconds before passing him back."

The stone head doesn't reply. Doesn't smile or laugh.

Barba's own small smile quickly fades.

"I can't believe it's been a month. I still wake up wondering why the space beside me in bed is empty and cold..." Tears burn his eyes as he touches the stone again. "It's too hard, Sonny. It's too damn hard. I can't..."

The umbrella lies abandoned to his side as he huffs and leans forward to kiss the stone.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he whispers.

Barba gets to his feet, picking up the forgotten umbrella. He shakes it and glances up at the overcast sky. At least it stopped raining. He looks down at the grave.

"I love you."

It's a quick goodbye. When Barba gets back in his car, he breaks down crying.


End file.
